


The Jack of Spades

by dream_atale



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_atale/pseuds/dream_atale
Summary: For the longest time, Wang Yao has been the Jack of the Spades kingdom. Nobody really knows why he alone stays young while the rest of the world ages. He doesn't know either.Beyond that, nothing really surprises him anymore. Until his new King and Queen comes along.
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia), China/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	The Jack of Spades

For as long as he could remember, Wang Yao has been the Jack of the Spades kingdom. He has seen through generations of Kings and Queens, fought in a thousand wars and tried his best to help and advise the monarchs he served.    


Through the ages, Kings and Queens of the four kingdoms come and go and their empires rise and fall along with them. Yet, he alone stayed the same.    
  
Eternal youth was his gift. Or perhaps his curse.    
  
He has loved and lost, more than he cared to remember.    
  
So when the new King and Queen was once again chosen by the land, it seemed that nothing has changed. They are just another set of rulers he will see through in his long, long life.    
  
However, everything was about to change.    
  
\---    
  
Of Spades nobility, Arthur Kirkland was the new chosen Queen of Spades. Rich, arrogant and fair, he was everything one could expect from someone coming from a noble family. Needless to say, he also has the thick eyebrows that distinguishes him as a Kirkland.    
  
Youngest of the four Kirkland children, he had little to no chance of inheriting the title of Lord Kirkland or hold another position of much power, for that matter. Until now. With the mark of the Queen of Spades on his left shoulder, he would now hold a position higher than that of any of his brothers.    
  
Waiting for the master of ceremony to finish his speech, Wang Yao held the Queen's crown above the kneeling boy's head. Not for the first time, he wondered how long this one would last. The boy was but fourteen years old, meaning it would fall to Yao to take care of the boy's upbringing. Of course, he would do his utmost to advise and protect Arthur Kirkland, as he had for all the previous queens. But sometimes, even Yao could not save people from themselves.    
  
In fact, throughout his long life, Yao had seen monarchs break under the weight of their crown before, as well as those who would do anything to keep it and the noble ones who would do anything for their kingdom, even sacrificing themselves.   
  
Often, those were the ones he cannot save.    
  
He wondered if Arthur Kirkland would be one of them.    
  
When the master finished speaking, Wang Yao gently placed the crown atop Arthur Kirkland's head and bid him rise. When those green eyes met his, Yao noted that they were bright, filled with excitement and hope.    
  
They all usually were. At least, at the start.   
  
Stepping past him, Yao gestured grandly, his sleeves sweeping towards the boy who had turned around to face the audience as well, "I hereby announce, Arthur Kirkland, the Queen of Spades!"    
  
Arthur Kirkland bowed and the crowd cheered.    
  
\---   
  
Francis frowns as his Jack tells him more of the situation in the kingdoms. It is common knowledge in the kingdoms that the King and Queens and even Jacks are chosen by the land itself. Hence, the King and Queen of a kingdom often hold no love for each other and merely have a working relationship. There will be every once in a while though, that the chosen King and Queen will truly love each other. But more often than not, the Kings and Queens do not and the relationships they have would be... questionable. The Jack will often be the object of one of the monarch's affections.   
  


For one, there are rumors about the Queen of Clubs having an affair with the Jack of Clubs. As for the Hearts kingdom, the King is the one having an affair with the Jack. Or so he heard. 

  
His kingdom on the other hand, doesn’t have much drama. There is the coincidence of his Queen being the sister of his Jack. But that is all.    
  
The Spades kingdom, on the other hand, is a special case. Their Jack is immortal and has lived for who knows how long. As far as anyone remembers, he has always been somewhat indifferent to state affairs, only ever seen carrying out some ceremonial duties or advising the king and queen. However, it's said that he is the true ruler of the Spades kingdom, not the king. In the years he has lived, Francis has always known the Jack of Spades as a cold, indifferent man, cut off from the rest of the world.    
  
Francis wonders if the Jack of Spades had ever loved anyone. He is sure he did. But perhaps he had lost them to time and gave up opening his heart to anyone.    
  
Hence, Francis is more than a bit disturbed now that he heard of the situation in Spades. The King and Queen have recently come of age and assumed their duties. The King was lively at best, completely mortifying at worst. There have been many instances where he would call for the Jack to sit beside him in front of his whole court, or comment on how beautiful Wang Yao is. The Queen, on the other hand, is often distracted at court and his constant stares at the Jack most definitely do not go unnoticed by the officials and the public.    
  
If Francis knew anything, the King and Queen of Spades  _ both _ have designs on the Jack.   



End file.
